robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
101
101 was a tracked robot that competed in the third, fourth and fifth series of Robot Wars. It received its name because it cost the team £1.01 to put together. Its main weapon was a spike that would automatically fire when an opponent was in range. 101's best performance was in Series 3, where it lost the second round of the Semi-Finals to Hypno-Disc on a very tight judges' decision. 101 was the winner of the first Tag Team Terror Competition with King B3. The team also entered Series 2 with Robo Doc and Series 6 with Anarchy. A largely unchanged 101, named Transpower also competed in Techno-Games, in the Assault Course. It won its heat against Mighty Mouse, but was disqualified in the quarter-finals after impiding the progress of Bugs Buggy (Hydra) Rivalry 101 was the main part of the vicious rivalry with the King Buxton team, avenging the defeat of Robo Doc by winning the rematch with King Buxton in Series 3. The two teams put this rivalry behind them when they combined to win the 'Tag Team Terror' competition at the end of the fourth series. The friendship didn't last though as in the final, with their opponents already defeated, the 'teammates' began to battle each other in the arena. In Extreme Series 1, the two re-entered as reigning Tag Team Terror Champs, but lost in the first round due to the berserk tendencies of King B Powerworks, and the points scored against 101 from its opponents Mega Morg and Diotoir. Both sides blamed the other for the loss, and fought in a vengeance battle, with 101 finally coming out on top. King B Powerworks submitted and acknowledged the superiority of the other robot, promising to continue the Tag Team partnership, but neither team participated in Extreme 2, so it did not take place. Robot History Series 3 101 proved very quickly that money was no match for good engineering. Overkill got under 101 at the start, and both robots drove around each other. Overkill pushed 101 near the pit, but 101 steered out of the way. Both robots nearly went in the pit but Overkill got under 101 and pushed it into Sir Killalot. The plan backfired, and Overkill was immobilised and flipped by Sir Killalot. 101 and Centurion exchanged blows in the second round, with Centurion lifting 101, but failing to flip it. Centurion was put out of the battle when an arena spike broke one of its chains. 101 was through to the heat final, and it was time to avenge Robo Doc's defeat from Series 2, as they faced King Buxton. In this battle both robots got under each other, before 101 was pushed into Matilda by King Buxton. 101 pushed King Buxton with its auto-firing spike over the flame pit. 101 escaped Buxton's blows and drove at them, pushing them into Shunt, who axed the small robot. King Buxton got stuck on one of 101's tracks but managed to escape. Buxton started smoking at the end, and the fight went to a judge's decision, who put 101 through to the semi-finals. In the semi-finals, 101 faced off Scutter's Revenge. Both robots pushed and shoved each other. Scutter's Revenge began to slow down, finally breaking down completely. 101 pushed it into Shunt, and the House Robots finished them off. This put 101 up against Hypno-Disc to decide who would reach the Grand Final. 101 drove onto Hypno-Disc, stopping the disc. Both robots were harassed by Dead Metal, until the two of them matched each other in blows until cease. The judges left their booth and examined the damage up close; 101 had managed to escape the huge amounts of visible damage that Hypno-Disc usually delivered. After close inspection and careful deliberation, the judges ruled Hypno-Disc through to the finals. 101 also participated in The First World Championship. Some poor driving from Panic Attack saw it through to the second round, where it met Weld-Dor. Although its tracks briefly got stuck in the Northern Irish robot's forklift, 101 was easily able to push its opponent around the arena, winning an easy judges decision. This, however, threw it straight into Razer in the semi-finals. Receiving puncture after puncture, 101 was still moving by the end of the match, but having been on the defensive the whole way through, it lost the judges decision. Series 4 101 was granted the number 9 seed in this series. Some good pushing power and teamwork with Dominator 2 put Henry 2 out of the battle almost immediately, and the two robots exchanged blows while Henry was counted out. 101 shoved Major Tom into the side wall in the second round, immobilizing it. 101 was through to the heat final, where they met Dominator 2 again. Dominator 2 axed 101, pushing it around the field until cease was called. 101 lost on the judges' decision. 101 later returned for the Tag Team Terror, shockingly pairing up with old rivals King B3. In the first round, the two robots easily shoved around X-Terminator 2 and Invertabrat, immobilising the latter, which left X-Terminator at a crucial disadvantage on the judges decision. This put them into the final against Firestorm 2 and Scorpion. However, as Firestorm had suffered a serious mechanical problem, Scorpion was forced to fight much of the battle on its own, and was eventually rammed to a stand-still by the two rivals, who then celebrated their victory by fighting each other. Extreme 1 101 fought in the first series of Extreme, as reigning Tag Team Terror Champions alongside King B Powerworks. However, after a tentative start, it ran straight into the hefty Mega Morg, who held off 101's normally formidable pushing power. After tagging out, 101 was flipped by Diotoir. King B apparently lost all control, going berserk. The resulting judges decision was lost, and the champs were stripped of their title. The former teammates turned on each other in a Vengeance Battle, as each side blamed the other for their Tag Team loss. 101 finally won the grudging rivalry with King B Powerworks by shunting King B into Shunt. Soon afterward, King B went berserk again. After running into almost everything in the arena, Bash caught King B and pitted it, falling in itself in the process. This was the last fight between the two. Series 5 101 returned as the 23rd seed for the Fifth Wars. Drawn up against newcomers Fluffy, it ran into problems immediately when the double-headed spinning axe of Fluffy ripped one of its tracks off. Several more attacks by the newcomer tore a panel of armour away and damaged the other track. 101 lost the resulting judges decision, and was retired after this loss. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Robo Doc *Series 3: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 4: Heat Final *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Entered with Anarchy *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Tag Team Terror Champions Category:TV series robots in Extreme Destruction Category:Robots in Advanced Destruction Category:Robots that debuted in Series 3 Category:Tracked Robots Category:UK Representatives Category:Robots from Northamptonshire